Sam
Mohamad Sam is a main character during Season One and Season Two of SyFy's Van Helsing. He is portrayed by Christopher Heyerdahl. He is a survivor of the Rising who relies on his strength and observational skills to stay alive. Character Description “In the world after the vampire rising, disabilities of any kind can slow you down and make you vulnerable. Sam, who is deaf, has defied the odds and stayed alive. Sam is not mute, but speaks very little. He's always watching, evaluating, waiting. Vampires beware”Official Character Description From SyFy Website Biography Sam was raised in a secluded forest compound. He was apparently a “shy kid,” however this did not stop his father from caning him for doing bad things. After receiving a caning, Sam stabbed his father in the left eye which resulted in his father boxing his ears so hard he went deaf. He may have almost drowned as a child, but he does seem to share a very strong bond with Mohamad. Season One Sam is a member of the group of survivors, he's first seen saving Axel's life when they are attacked by vampires outside the facility, Sam pulls it off Axel and bashes it's head in. He later assists Mohamad in protecting Doc and Vanessa from the rest of the group as they attempt to kill them. Continue Reading Here.... After the events that took place on the rooftop between Ted and Vanessa, Sam and Mohamad go on to inform the rest of the survivors what had recently happened. He then guards Doc's cage from John as Axel is away, informing him that anyone who even attempts to harm Doc will end up down the chute with he rest of the dead bodies, he insists that this is not a threat, but that he's stating the obvious. Continue Reading Here.... Sam is approached by Axel in the greenhouse, he questions same on his relationship with Mohamad, and if he knew that Mohamad had left the hospital, however, Sam had no knowledge of any of that, and Axel quickly realizes this. He hands Sam a note that Mohamad left on his bed, Sam sobs, explaining that he's scared. When Mohamad does return, Sam is both happy and angry, happy that his friend returned in one piece but upset that he left in the first place. Continue Reading Here.... As Sam and Flesh play a game of checkers, he is interrupted by Axel who requests a favor, he wants Sam to listen in on the newcomers in order to know what they're talking about. Sam's initially against this but does it anyways, at first he can't tell what they're saying as they were whispering, after applying a little more effort, he's able to make out that they are saying "I don't feel safe, why do we have to leave, thought we were going to find the Resistance." Continue Reading Here.... Sam uses a mirror that he carries around to listen in on the newcomers conversation without them knowing, Sam explains that the newcomers are planning to execute all of them in order to get rid of the mysterious killer situation. After Axel breaks free, killing most of the newcomers, and locking up what was left, he and Sam walk them down to the front door and banish them to defend for themselves. Continue Reading Here.... Sam is in the green house taking care of the plants when he is approached by Flesh, who warns him about Julius and his army approaching, they watch through the front doors as the vampires begin to attack the hospital, so then they fall back to the escalators, as the vamps breach the building, he starts to fire. When a flare fires off into the sky, Sam believes it to be Mohamad, but they realize it’s a warning, they see Dmitri's death squad approaching, The Elite. Continue Reading Here.... Sam and Susan siphon gas from nearby vehicles as the survivors stop at a store, while doing so, he accidentally drinks some of it, choking and spitting it out, Susan laughs as they both dance. As the rest of the group argues over their next move, he decides to ask Vanessa what she thinks they should do, she says they need to make a decision, suggesting they put it to a vote. After they decide to go to the Military base, Sam grabs a can of spray, writing Mohamad's name on the wall, directing him towards the base. Continue Reading Here.... As Doc cries in Axel's arms, he and Susan enter the room looking for Gorman, who has suddenly disappeared, Susan says that he hasn't taken his iodine, as they talk, Sam notices a large draft coming from under a wooden table as the clothes blows on top of it, swiftly shoving the table out the way, he discovers an open vent, he and Axel look inside the find a set of ladders going upward, they believe that they've found a way out. They alert the group of the opening, realizing that this may be their only chance of escaping before the radiation kills them, Sam exits the tunnel to be attacked by vampires, he dispatches of them fairly quickly, crushing it's skull with his bat. As they await the arrival of the rest of the survivors, he and Susan continue to fight as more vampires approach. Continue Reading Here.... Shortly after arriving at Eden, Sam notices Mohamad's shirt hanging up on a clothes lines, soon after he sees a man walking, Sam follows him into a house, down the stairs, but he ends up getting locked in a room, the man tells him curiosity killed the cat. Inside the locked room, he finds several pictures of Micah and Magdalene, realizing that they were married once. After escaping the locked room, Sam manages to find Mohamad, the two of them hug it out, happy to see one another, the man from earlier who had locked him the cage enters the room, Sam grabs him, first putting him in a choke hold, then grabbing him by the throat, and ramming a knife into his chest, Mohamad screams at him to stop, but he doesn't. Continue Reading Here.... When Susan goes missing after the death of her father, the survivors spread out to find her. Sam finds her in the woods, upset, he tells her that it's time to say goodbye to her father before they bury him, however, she refuses to go, telling Sam he's welcome to sit with her though. After hearing Susan's experience and suffering, Sam is hurt by her pain, they hug, saying it's going to be okay, as they embrace one another, Sam begins to grab Susan by the throat, choking her as Susan tries to struggle to get away. However, Sam is too powerful, eventually killing Susan, then cutting her finger off. Once Vanessa learns of this, she takes him into the woods, crippling Sam and leaving him out there to die. Sam manages to kill a feral as it attacks him, he allows it to bite him first, before finishing it off. Continue Reading Here.... Sam hunts down Vanessa and Mohamad in the woods, however, he stops as a lake, Mohamad explains that Sam drowned as a kid, and has been afraid of it since. The next day, he makes his way to the cabin that Mohamad and Vanessa were held up at but they have already vacated. Becoming weaker as time progresses, Sam is forced to hunt the forest animals. He is soon found by Scab and taken to Mama, he is burned, hunted and dying. She writes Sam off as nothing more than a soon to be feral, demanding that Scab take it out and kill it, but he explains that Sam is different, when he was human, he was part of the group at the hospital with the Woman. Mama wants to know about Vanessa, everyone she turned and Mohamad, he says he'll tell Mama about Vanessa, but Mohamad is his. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Sam may appear as a kind man who cares for others, but is in reality he is a psychopath that enjoys tormenting his victims before murdering them. His psychopathic tendencies date back to when he was a small boy. He would kill birds and squirrels for enjoyment and would be beaten by his father as punishment. He was deeply traumatised by the abuse his father inflicted upon him. He kills people without hesitation and takes their fingers as a trophy. He enjoys manipulating people, he tricked Axel into killing the refugees by saying that they were going to execute them and caused Vanessa to kill John by planting one of his victim's fingers in John's bag. He is skilled at masking his dark nature and will appear as a kind deaf man. After turning himself into a vampire, Sam became even more sadistic, no longer hiding his true nature, he would toy with the people he fed upon, playing cat and mouse with them. He felt that he was now free to be who he truly was as a vampire. He formed a friendship with Mohamad, who he does seem to care for and is extremely protective of. His feelings towards Mohamad are genuine as he admitted to being the killer, when Mohamad falsely confessed and was being exiled. Whatever humanity is in Sam he directs it towards Mohamad. He offered to turn him so that they could be together. He attempted to replace Mohamad, with Felix, showing a obsessive side to his liking of Mohamad. Abilities Sam has yet to show any note worthy abilities. Arsenal *Aluminium baseball bat Appearances Gallery Help_Me_1x01_Sam_and_Mohamad.png Help_Me_1x01_Sam_signaling.png Help_Me_1x01_Sam_watching_Doc.png Help_Me_1x01_Sam.png References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Season Two Characters